1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter and methods of producing the same and is particularly directed to bis-triaminoguanidinium tetranitroethane and a method of producing this compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,470, there is known a process for preparing the diammonium salt of 1, 1, 2, 2-tetranitroethane. However, in the solid propellant art, there is a continual search for compositions which are capable of yielding still greater energy. Thus, it would be apparent to one skilled in this art that a triaminoguanidinium salt, if such existed, would be desirable since it would be more energetic than the diammonium salt taught by the aforementioned patent. Unfortunately, no such triaminoguanidinium salt was known in the prior art. Furthermore, attempts to produce a triaminoguanidinium salt by the method of the foregoing patent were unsuccessful.